Seven Ronin of the Marrow
The are the strongest members of the seven major ronin clans in Kachūgakure. They serve many functions associated with the military and commercial dealings of the country. Some of these functions include, but are not limited to: escorting cargo or envoys, guarding officials, blunting advance of invasion forces, and mounting reconnaissance and logistical support missions during offensive campaigns. History Over the years a number of ronin from defeated samurai clans of ninja deprived nations have trickled into the Land of Whispering Bone. Looking for a retainer to serve, they've instead found a new way of life, as mercenaries, weaponsmiths, and advance guards of their new land. Many of these clans hail from the fall of Uzu no Kuni's . The warrior monks of that destroyed nation took of their ranks dispossessed samurai. Today many of these warrior monks have returned to the craft of war in the form of mercenaries and reestablished their village in the Land of Whispering Bone. Secret Techniques ''Dōjutsu'' ''Kundalini'' ''Clansmen summoning'' ''Jikūkan Dengekisakusenm "Space-time blitzkrieg tactics" ''Jūkenbō, "body, sword, and staff" techniques ''Hōjin "reward body," aka "subtle body of limitless form" ''Sekkinsen Juinjutsu "Close Quarter Combat Cursed Seal Techniques" Known Members 'Uragiku Jūroku' =''Characteristics: = *Bladesmith *Kyūdō Master *Fukusū Kenpō *Unknown History *Strongest Member *Head of the Seven Ronin *Armed with dual function asymmetrical daikyū possessing double-edged blades for melee style combat with chakra flow drawstring. =''Appearance: = Jūroku wears a hooded shoulder harness. He sports an armored garb which for some unknown reason only covers his lower body and arms with a three quarter length fabric sleeve on the left arm. Leather straps over armor totally cover the lower legs and right forearm armor. A loincloth hangs at the waist from a metallic belt. Jūroku carries an asymmetrical armored daikyū with blades at either arm, the length of which spans his height. The "tsuru" or drawstring appears only when he applies chakra flow to the bow. The harness connects to his belt with a strap straight down the middle of his torso. Two straps diagonally across the chest secure the sheath on his back holding three thin chakra metal kogarasu-zukuri featuring 2' blades with central grooved shinogi to reduce blade weight, sporting leather cord wrapped skull crusher pommels. ---- 'Saionji Kinkazu' =''Characteristics: = *Right Arm *Naginatajutsu Master *Clan formerly of Uzu no Kuni *Saionji Clan Leader of Sohei (warrior monks) *Master of the Bakemono/Ōnyūdō summons **Bakemono: literally, "a thing that changes"; a type of spiritual cattle coveted for its massive yin chakras, which graze on physical energy and/or yang chakra. **Ōnyūdō: meaning, "big monk"; type of supernatural creature coveted for its massive yang chakras, which devour spiritual energy and/or yin chakra. =''Appearance: = Kinkazu wears a white and black monastic garb featuring a head-cowl over a shaven head with traditional samurai armor - the do, of chakra metal construction. On the lower body umanori bearing wide trousers tapered at the knee into calf and shin fitting armor with long 'skirts' protecting the upper legs. On his feet traditional tabi (socks) inside leather zōri (sandals). ---- 'Ōjō Gokuraku' =''Characteristics: = *Left Arm *Naginatajutsu Master *Clan hails from the war-torn era *Ōjō Clan Leader of Ronin Warlords *Master of the Bakemono/Ōnyūdō summons =''Appearance: = Gokuraku wears a full suit of red, green, brown, charcoal grey modified Samurai armor, which includes the following items: *Kabuto, a helmet, with full opaque white (at rest) or stained (in combat) faceplate made from chakra metal and leather bound together with neck guard *Chonmage, topknot, extending out of the top over the rear of the helm to half way down the back and wrapped with brown leather and green fabric *Dō, chest armor, made up of chakra metal and leather plates with the family crest emblazoned on front and back *kusazuri made from chakra metal and leather plates hanging from the front and back of the dō protecting lower body and upper leg, branded with clan crest in front. *Sode, polygonal shoulder protection, made from chakra metal and leather plates. *Kote, armored gauntlet sleeves, which extended to the shoulder made of cloth covered with leather and metal plates, connected by chain armor (kusari). *Haidate, thigh guards, which tied around the waist and covered the thighs made from cloth with small metal and leather plates of various size and shape, connected to each other by chain armor and sewn to the cloth. *Suneate, shin guards, made from metal splints connected together by chain armor and sewn to cloth and tied around the calf. *Uwa-obi, belt/sash, wrapped multiple times around the waist tied in knot with ends hanging down past the buttocks *Broad trousers with printed leaves on front and ferns on back tapering at the shins ---- 'Harakata Rūshii' =''Characteristics: = *Right Hand *Kyūdō Mistress *Clan formerly of Uzu no Kuni *Harakata Clan Leader of the Ronin *Mistress of the Bakemono/Ōnyūdō summons =''Appearance: = Rūshii wears a full body armored one piece do with the following characteristics: *Chonmage, topknot, extending out of the top over the rear *Dō, chest armor, made up of chakra metal plates *kusazuri made from chakra metal and leather plates hanging from the waist, protecting lower body and upper leg, branded with clan crest in front. *Sode, polygonal shoulder protection, made from chakra metal and leather plates. *Kote, armored gauntlet sleeves, which extended to the shoulder made of cloth covered with leather and metal plates, connected by chain armor (kusari). *Thigh high three inch heel boots made of leather and chakra metal plates. *Leather quiver equipped for holding arrows and her baku bone bow ---- 'Kōga Nobumasa' =''Characteristics: = *Left Hand *Kenjutsu Mistress *Proficient in Fūinjutsu *Clan formerly of Uzu no Kuni *Kōga Clan Leader of the Ronin *Mistress of the Bakemono/Ōnyūdō summons =''Appearance: = *Nobumasa wears: *black fishnet glove on her right hand *Sports gold arm bracelets, necklace, and black and gold trim belt *a green, black, and dark blue dress with a slit on the right side and gold trim. *calf high three inch heel black and green boots with golden buttons. *A single katana with a Bakemono and Ōnyūdō summons sealed therein ---- 'Mochizuki Chiyome' =''Characteristics: = *Right Leg *Chakram Mistress *Clan formerly of Uzu no Kuni *Mochizuki Clan Leader of Sohei (warrior monks) *Mistress of the Bakemono/Ōnyūdō summons =''Appearance: = Chiyome wears: *a leather bodice. *connected to a see through skirt open in the front with a breechcloth *a red and black cloak with no sleeves tied to her biceps and forearms *black leather gauntlets that extend to her elbow with chakra metal bracelets *thigh high chakra metal and leather boots with sashes hanging from the sides *two chakra metal chakrams with ribbons tied on one side ---- 'Tanaka Garasha' =''Characteristics: = *Left Leg *Nitojutsu Mistress *Chakra Slash Techniques *Clan formerly of Uzu no Kuni *Tanaka Clan Leader of the Ronin *Mistress of the Bakemono/Ōnyūdō summons *Questions whether or not Jūroku is the strongest Ronin of the Seven *Intends to challenge for the leadership position in the near future =''Appearance: = Garasha wears: *two chokutō *hidden weapons *one piece white body suit *red scarf wrapped around the neck *brown jacket with her clan crests on her shoulders *brown belt with pockets hanging from the sides *knee high boots with straps wrapping around the thighs